Stimulation systems have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of disorders, as well as for other treatments. For example, stimulation systems can be used in neurological therapy by stimulating nerves or muscles, for reducing pain in certain populations of patients by stimulating the spinal cord, for urinary urge incontinence by stimulating nerve fibers proximal to the pudendal nerves of the pelvic floor, for erectile and other sexual dysfunctions by stimulating the cavernous nerve(s), for reduction of pressure sores or venous stasis, etc.
A stimulation system can include a control module (with a pulse generator), one or more leads, and an array of electrodes on the lead(s). The electrodes are in contact with, or near, the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrodes to body tissue. For example, electrical pulses can be provided to the dorsal column fibers within the spinal cord to provide spinal cord stimulation.
Implantation of conventional stimulation systems may include invasive procedures such as a laminotomy or laminectomy. This invasive surgery typically requires surgical training and can be time consuming and costly.